


Ripple Effect

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Drabble for "Ancient History." The more things change, the more they stay the same. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Ripple Effect

RIPPLE EFFECT

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Drabble for "Ancient History." The more things change, the more they stay the same.

++++++++++

Rex Stewart saw his own hand wrapped around the terrorist's throat and blinked, feeling disoriented. Shouldn't he be wearing silver gloves instead of green? He threw the unconscious terrorist to the ground.

"You okay?" Aquagirl asked.

Rex shook his head to clear the fuzziness. "Yeah, I think so. Just some déjà vu or something."

He touched the amulet he wore around his neck, the one his mother had given him, and felt the power of an elephant surge through him. He picked up all six villains and dumped them into the waiting police truck.

"Thanks, Emerald Fox," the officer said.

END


End file.
